


A Lord, A Captain, and A King

by illgiveyouallofme



Series: The Lighthouse Keepers [5]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: In which Thomas gets well and truly fucked, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Works as a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illgiveyouallofme/pseuds/illgiveyouallofme
Summary: Thomas was wrong.  Delightfully, deliciously wrong.  And if this is what it felt like to be wrong, then,oh, he never wanted to be right again.There is no plot here, folks. None whatsoever.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton/John Silver
Series: The Lighthouse Keepers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515194
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	A Lord, A Captain, and A King

Thomas was wrong. Delightfully, deliciously wrong. And if this is what it felt like to be wrong, then, _oh_ , he never wanted to be right again.   
  
***  
 _  
Earlier that evening, they’d been sitting in the parlor. James and John were telling him a story about their crew, how the men had come to think of them as one. He’d scoffed, skeptical.  
  
“You can’t mean to tell me that they actually thought you read each other’s minds?”  
  
“Well…yes, actually. For a while, it seemed like we could. Even to us. Just one look between us and we’d know we were on the same page.” John had said.  
  
Thomas looked at James, still doubting. He flashed a grin.  
  
“Let us show you.”  
_  
***  
  
He’d agreed to the blindfold and promised not to touch. Earlier, perhaps, he’d have agreed to have his hands bound to stop him from giving into temptation, but no longer. None of them could stand to be bound. Not anymore.   
  
So he kept his hands tightly fisted on the blankets, keeping true to his word. He’d thought it would be easy, to tell which of them was touching him, kissing him. He hadn’t known, had no way of knowing.   
  
Together, they’d stripped him bare and laid him on the bed. Though he couldn’t see, he heard them discard their clothes as well, before he felt their twin weights dip the bed on either side of him. Two hands ran up his thighs, then back down. A mouth nipped at the inside of his knees, alternately biting and pressing soft kisses to the flesh there. The weight on his left shifted, nails scraped into his hair as one of them moved up to his chest.  
  
Still, the mouth at his knees kept working, moving up the inside of his thighs, spreading his legs apart. Thomas gasped as a one of them — _which one?_ — rubbed his beard against the sensitive skin just under his balls. He moaned when the hand on his chest tweaked a nipple, pulling hard.   
Thomas had to concentrate on keeping his hands on the blankets. He ached with the need to touch them. All at once, four hands were upon him, an onslaught of sensation as they caressed all over his body. The hands on his chest ran down his abdomen, those on his legs ran up them. They met in the middle, four hands tugging on his cock and balls. Thomas gasped, his hips pumping up of their own volition.   
  
As suddenly as the hands started touching him, they pulled away. Before Thomas could reach out and pull them back to him, the four hands were replaced by two mouths, kissing and licking along his shaft.   
  
“Fuck!”  
  
Two hands came back to his thighs, spreading them even wider. As one of the mouths – John’s, he thought – swallowed him down, the other nosed under his balls and licked a stripe along his perineum. Thomas writhed beneath them. He lifted his hips as one tongue teased the slit of his cock. He slammed them back down as the other pressed closer to his hole.   
  
The blindfold heightened his senses, until it was almost painful to have his lovers’ mouths on him. It wasn’t only his sense of touch, however, that increased. No, it seemed that, in the absence of sight, his hearing had improved as well. He could hear the others panting around him, could hear the sounds of them tugging on their own (or each other’s) cocks. Thomas smiled, glad James and John seemed to enjoy this game as much as he did.  
  
Then, the mouth on his cock pulled off, and the other engulfed him in its wet heat. The change was startling; Thomas’s vision whited out as he felt his orgasm building.   
  
They must have sensed the tension rise in him, however. After only a few moments, the mouth on his cock pulled off, leaving him cold in the chilly night air.   
  
Four hands pushed at his side, clearly asking him to turn over. Thomas rolled onto his stomach, cock getting trapped between his body and the bed.  
  
“Is this all right?” John asked. Even speaking, he didn’t know where John was in relation to James, didn’t know whose hands were stroking along his legs.  
  
“Fuck, yes,” he said.  
  
A hand grasped his hip, keeping him pressed onto the mattress. He squirmed, trying to use his position to get some friction on his cock, trapped as it was between the bed and his belly. The hand at his hip squeezed harder, chiding him for rutting into the sheets. He moaned.  
  
A second hand slid up his ass, grasping one cheek. Fingers teased lightly over his crack, pulling away as he tried to buck up into the hand waiting there. A whine slipped from his throat at the lack of contact, only to be stifled by a kiss against his lips. The kiss was brief – any longer and he might’ve figured out who was kissing him. His two lovers were similar, yes, but their kisses were worlds apart. Thomas prided himself in knowing each’s style intimately.  
  
The fingers on his ass returned, slicked with oil. One finger - _James’s_ , Thomas was sure – dipped lightly between his cheeks, teasing his entrance before pulling away again. He did it over and over, each time pressing against the puckered skin with more pressure, not quite breaching Thomas the way he wanted. He could feel the wetness on the sheets from where his cock leaked, still trapped under the hand at his hips. Another hand was rubbing up and down his back, pressure increasingly pushing him into the bed. He was babbling now, a near-constant stream of nonsense spewing from his mouth.   
  
“I – oh god – please, _please_ \-- I need – I need,” he gasped.  
  
Finally the finger at his ass pressed inside. James pumped his finger in and out, never deep enough to reach where Thomas wanted him.  
  
“Please, please, please,” he chanted, lost to the sensations.   
  
Any other words died in his throat as he felt another finger – thicker, blunter, undoubtedly John’s – push at his opening. Together, the two of them fucked him open, each stroke deeper than the last. He heard them kissing above him, clearly enjoying their game. He couldn’t blame them; his cock, woefully ignored beneath him, was so hard that he feared he would pass out.   
  
As though they could read _his_ mind, the hand pressing him onto the bed released him. Reflexively, Thomas pushed himself up onto his knees, chasing their fingers and freeing his cock. He heard a laugh behind him, as two bodies pressed against his back.   
  
“You’re so eager, aren’t you, sweetheart?” James whispered at his left ear, his voice nearly a growl. From the right, John reached around him and tugged lightly on Thomas’s cock, touch teasing.   
  
Thomas mewled, knowing James would take it as the “yes” it was. He was well beyond words, now.   
  
“Which of us do you want to fuck you?” James asked, teeth tugging at his earlobe. Still, their fingers continued pumping in and out of him. “Come, darling, don’t be shy with us now. Which one?”  
  
“John,” he rasped out. “Please.”  
  
James grasped Thomas’s chin, turning his head for a kiss. He kissed deeply, tongue thrusting inside Thomas’s mouth in time with his fingers. With his other hand, James reached up and tugged Thomas’s blindfold off.  
  
As his eyes adjusted to the candlelight, Thomas craned his neck around, desperate to see both John and James inside him. They looked wild, each’s pupils dilated wide, their lips red from his cock and each other.   
  
John had tied his hair back into a knot. _Of course,_ Thomas thought. Otherwise, he’d have been able to tell easily who was on him.   
  
Slowly, they pulled their fingers out of him. John reached for more oil as James crawled up Thomas’s body, seating himself between Thomas’s arms as he kissed his neck.   
  
“You were so good for us, darling,” he murmured. “Did we convince you?”  
  
“Yes,” Thomas said, peppering James’s face with kisses. Balancing his weight on one hand, he trailed the other down James’s abdomen, burying it in the soft copper hairs at the base of his cock. He tugged lightly on the hairs, enjoying the way James moaned and pressed into his touch.  
  
“You were right,” he whispered, turning to smile at John, who was pumping his cock into his own fist as he watched Thomas roll James’s balls between his fingers. “It truly is amazing when you two are of one mind.”   
  
John smiled, bending over to nip Thomas’s ass cheek with his teeth. Thomas wiggled his ass in the air as John pushed three of his fingers back inside, slicking Thomas again. Thomas felt himself stretch even wider to accommodate John’s thick fingers.   
  
He dipped lower onto James’s body, licking across his cock head and tasting the moisture gathered there. The move was calculated: he could drive James wild while giving John the angle he needed.  
  
John didn’t hesitate, pushing into Thomas with one smooth thrust. As he moved, Thomas opened his mouth wide and sucked James into his mouth. Each thrust of John pushed Thomas further onto James. He was full, he was suffocating, he was in heaven. 

John’s pace quickly became too fast for Thomas to keep his mouth on James’s cock without choking. He contented himself instead on rubbing his face over James’s stomach and chest, occasionally tugging a nipple into his mouth and reveling in the sounds escaping from James’s lips. 

James raked his blunt fingernails over Thomas’s shoulders, before winding his fist in John’s hair. He’d loosened it from the tie and it was now spilling across his back, draping both him and Thomas in a curtain of black curls. With the hand tangled in his hair, James brought them both closer. He leaned up, slipping his tongue into John’s mouth for a downright filthy kiss. Thomas, watching them kiss around him, let out a moan. He pulled James to him and kissed him deeply, teeth tugging on James’s full lower lip. Then he turned his head to kiss John too. The angle strained his neck, but he didn’t care. Not when John kept pushing into him from behind and James trailed his fingers softly against Thomas’s leaking cock. 

James’s skilled fingers gathered the moisture at Thomas’s tip before disappearing from his body completely. Thomas whined, bereft at the loss of his touch. But then, he saw what James was doing and the sight nearly caused him to come then and there. 

James was opening himself up with his fingers, slicked from Thomas’s own desire. As he pushed his hips back onto two — no, three — fingers, Thomas’s world narrowed. John’s cock sliding into him, James’s fingers disappearing from his sight, these were the only things that existed. Even Thomas himself didn’t exist anymore, his body merely a vessel for pleasure. 

James looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. The emerald green of them was nearly obscured by the black of his arousal. 

“Will you fuck me, my sweet?”

James practically purred the words, drawing simultaneous moans from Thomas and John. A look passed between James and John, and John stilled inside him. Understanding broke over Thomas in a wave. 

“You want me to fuck you now? While John fucks me? My god, you are a greedy bastard.” If he could have laughed, he would’ve. As it was, he was too thrilled by the thought of being surrounded by their twin heat to do more than moan. “Jesus, James, yes, yes.”

James didn’t need any further encouragement. He slid his body down Thomas’s chest, until his hips were aligned with Thomas’s. With one hand, he brushed John’s hair back off their shoulders, the tenderness a sharp contrast to his other hand insistently tugging at Thomas’s cock. With practiced movements, he slicked Thomas’s cock with the oil and lined him up against his entrance. 

Thomas — or maybe it was John — pressed inside James slowly, letting his body adjust to the stretch. James was so tight around him, Thomas couldn’t move for fear of hurting him. 

James must have understood what Thomas was feeling, for when he looked up at him, his eyes were soft. When he spoke, however, his voice was hard. Used to giving commands. 

“Move,” he said. 

But Thomas couldn’t. He was trapped between his two loves, the friction of them both causing his head to spin with arousal. So John took the lead for him, pushing himself further into Thomas, and watching as Thomas fucked deeper into James. 

“Fuck,” John breathed. His teeth bit against Thomas’s neck, causing him to buck between them. No matter where he went, he was surrounded. 

They went slow at first, each overwhelmed by the deluge of feeling. Thomas pulled at one of James’s hands, intertwining their and watching as John did the same on the other side. Moving as one, they fucked James, Thomas drawing nearly out of him each time before John pushed them back in. 

With his free hand, Thomas reached down and wrapped his fingers around James’s cock. Above him, John sped up, his hips losing some of their rhythm as he got closer. Thomas pulled on James in time with John’s increasingly erratic thrusts. 

John canted his hips above Thomas, and suddenly, his world flew apart. As John hit his prostrate, once, twice, three times, Thomas felt his orgasm building. He fucked into James harder, tugged on his cock faster, determined to make him come over the edge alongside him. He pushed against John, clenching around him. John shouted as his release came over him. 

The feeling of John pulsing deep inside him, tipped Thomas over the edge. His shouts mingled with John’s as he spilled his seed into James. Before collapsing onto him (as John had above him, gripping his waist tight enough to bruise), he pulled James roughly, until he was spurting across their bellies too. James, generally quiet in his pleasure, muttered both of their names, sighing them like a prayer. 

John, having had the most time to recover, pulled out of Thomas with a soft moan, before reaching over to the side table to grab a cloth and bowl of water. He waited for Thomas to flop beside James before cleaning them both off. 

Once they were clean, John crawled up their bodies, settling in between them. They were all still slightly breathless, a tangle of limbs and John’s wild curls across the bed. 

Before sleep overcame him completely, Thomas had one thought. 

“If England could see us now,” he whispered to his lovers, his Loves. “A King, a Captain, and a Lord. She would be shocked.” 

He felt their laughter rumble against him, the kind of laughter that stays in one’s chest. The best kind of laughter, borne out of the best kind of exhaustion and the best, truest kind of love. 

Once, they might’ve been what he said, but they weren’t anymore, not really. Here, safe in their bed ensconced within the lighthouse, they were something more. They were _whole._

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! The end of the Lighthouse Keepers (for now). I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this verse and this chapter, thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day ❤️


End file.
